In Exile
by Jestana
Summary: What happened to Dumbledore after he was removed from Hogwarts? This is his story. ONE-SHOT


In Exile  
  
A/N: I've noticed that I have a tendency to write from Minerva's POV in my fics, so this one is an effort at writing from a different POV. It's not obvious, but this goes with 'Snapshots' and 'Tabby and Prongs, Jr.'  
  
"Where will you go, Dumbledore?" she asked in a whisper, dark eyes boring into his bright ones. "Grimmauld Place?"  
  
"Oh no," he replied with a grim smile. "I am not leaving to go into hiding. Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you..."  
  
How he longed to take her in his arms and kiss her, but the voice of the boy reminded him that they were not alone. "Professor Dumbledore..."  
  
After reminding the boy to study Occlumency, Albus grasped Fawkes' long golden tail and his office disappeared in a rush of flame. When the flames disappeared, Albus found himself standing in a cramped sitting room. As Fawkes settled on his shoulder, the door opened and a familiar figure entered. "I was wondering when you'd get here."  
  
"Hello, Aberforth," Albus replied, amused by his brother's lack of surprise. "Well, now I'm here."  
  
"So what'd you do this time?" Aberforth asked, leading the way to the spare bedroom. A wave of his hand removed the layer of dust the room had acquired over the last three years.  
  
"I left to prevent Fudge from expelling Harry," Albus explained simply as he stroked Fawkes' crest. The phoenix trilled softly.  
  
"Well, we can't have Harry expelled now, can we?" Aberforth asked pragmatically as Albus sat down on the edge of the bed. "What about clothes for you? I'm guessing you didn't have time to pack a bag?"  
  
"I'm hoping Minerva will be able to pack one for me without Dolores realizing anything," Albus answered softly. "She'll be able to get it to me using Fawkes."  
  
The phoenix trilled again at the sound of his name. "Knowing Tabby, she'll find a way."  
  
Clasping Albus' shoulder for a moment, Aberforth turned and left the room. Albus sat quietly on the edge of the bed, absently stroking Fawkes' crest. The phoenix crooned a soft melody in an effort to comfort Albus.  
  
* * *  
  
_Albus,  
  
I know you didn't have time to pack a bag last night, so I took the liberty of packing one for you. Dolores, of course, has been made Headmistress in your place. The wards you set around your office worked perfect, though. She had a bit of a tantrum when she realized she couldn't get past the gargoyle. To make up for it, though, she's put together an Inquisitorial Squad to help her keep things under control here. She's given them the power to dock points and, since they're all Slytherins, the only House that hasn't lost points is Slytherin.  
  
In spite of this, a student (or two) set off a box of fireworks in the entrance hall. The fireworks escaped down corridors, out windows, and into classrooms. Strangely enough, none of the teachers seemed able to get rid of the fireworks without Dolores' help. I myself asked Miss Brown to fetch Dolores when a dragon made up of green and gold sparks made itself at home in my classroom.  
  
It was rather satisfying really, but now, as I sit at my desk in our study, the fact that you are not here is driven home even further. I would love nothing more than to look up from writing this letter and see you sitting across from me, writing a letter of your own. I saw Mr. Potter safely to his room last night, although Miss Edgecombe has taken up residence in the hospital wing, for obvious reasons. When I finally made it to bed last night, I was too exhausted to miss you, but I don't imagine I'll be getting much sleep until you're back at Hogwarts.  
  
Loving and missing you, Minerva._  
  
* * *  
  
_Minerva,  
  
Thank you very much for packing a bag for me. I knew I could count on you. I'm not surprised that Dolores was made Headmistress. That's why I set the wards around my office. Although the Inquisitorial Squad is a bit of a surprise, do you really blame her? She must realize that she won't have the support of most of the staff. Especially after the way she treated Sibyll. Putting the Squad together is her way of making up for it.  
  
I'm guessing the student (or two) would be found among your young lions? And would they happen to have red hair, freckles and the names Fred and George Weasley? Those two really are quite bright. It's a pity they didn't put their intelligence towards their studies. I see you're resisting Dolores in your own. Good for you, but be careful, my dear. She's going to want an excuse to get rid of you. Even if she doesn't know about our marriage, she knows you would never fully support her. Please, exercise caution. Hogwarts needs you.  
  
I miss you very much myself. I've missed the quiet times we spent in front of the hearth, reading and simply enjoying each other's company. I miss our regular chess games and the way you complained about me leaving wet towels on the bathroom floor. I miss *us*. Hopefully, this won't last much longer. Be strong, my lioness. For you, for me, for Hogwarts, and for your cubs.  
  
Loving and missing you, Albus._  
  
* * *  
  
_Albus,  
  
Severus refuses to teach Mr. Potter Occlumency anymore. I really think you should have taken it upon yourself to teach the boy. At any rate, Severus caught Mr. Potter in one of his memories. Severus didn't say which one, but I would imagine it wasn't a pleasant memory. I spent the better part of an hour trying to make him see reason, but he still refuses. I doubt Harry will be very disappointed with this turn of events. They never liked each other very much. Albus, I don't know what else to do. Hogwarts needs you, too.  
  
All my love, Minerva._  
  
* * *  
  
_Minerva,  
  
Severus is a stubborn man. You know very well why I chose not to teach Harry Occlumency myself. However, I think you're right. I had hoped Severus and Harry could put aside their enmity, but I'm afraid that was too much to hope for. Knowing Severus, you won't be able to convince him, so don't try to change his mind. A letter from myself won't make an impression on him, either. He knows the danger, but it seems he's willing to risk it. At this point, we can only hope nothing too bad will come of this.  
  
Always, Albus._  
  
* * *  
  
_Albus,  
  
I really don't understand how the Weasley twins managed so few O.W.L.s. They're very bright. You recall, of course, that both informed me of their desire to open a joke shop during their career consultations with me two years ago. It would seem they've done just that.  
  
However, I'm afraid I let my temper get the better of me today. I have, of course, been speaking with my fifth-year lions about what they'd like to do after Hogwarts. Dolores has been sitting in on the consultations and I wouldn't be surprised to learn that she's been using a Time Turner. At any rate, I spoke with Mr. Potter this afternoon and he expressed an interest in becoming an Auror. Dolores, of course, doesn't think Mr. Potter has the temperament to be an Auror, but, then, her opinions never carried much weight with me. I even promised to help Harry become an Auror, even if I have to tutor him nightly, though I hope it won't come to that.  
  
After he'd gone, Dolores and I got into a bit of a shouting match. Well, actually, it was more than that, but you know how I can get. All we really did was shoot insults back and forth, but she came awfully close to guessing the truth about you and I. She insinuated that the only reason you made me your Deputy was because we are having an affair. I know it's not true, but it still shook me up a little. Merlin, Albus, how much longer is this going to last?  
  
Forever, Minerva._  
  
* * *  
  
When the rush of flame disappeared, Albus found himself in a familiar room. He approached the large four-poster bed on silent feet and gazed upon the woman asleep among the burgundy covers with a fond smile. Her long ebony hair had been pulled back into a braid and she was cuddling one of the spare pillows to her. He carefully perched on the edge of the bed and reached out to grasp a slender shoulder. "Minerva?"  
  
"Hnuh," she muttered, burrowing deeper into the burgundy covers and cuddling the pillow closer to her.  
  
"My dear?" He shook her shoulder firmly.  
  
"Huh?" She lifted her head and stared up at him with bleary eyes. When the sleep cleared from them, a bright smile lit her face. "Oh, Albus!"  
  
In moments, he had his arms full of her and her mouth fastened to his in a kiss so intense that both were left dizzy. "Oh, Minerva, I have missed you terribly."  
  
"I've missed you, too, Albus," she murmured, burrowing deeper into his embrace. "Why are you here, though?"  
  
"Your last letter intrigued me," he admitted, absently untying the ribbon at the end of her braid and combing his fingers through her silky soft hair. "What did the Weasley twins do, exactly?"  
  
"They somehow managed to turn the fifth-floor corridor of the east wing into a swamp," she informed him with a small smile. "They then decided they'd had enough of school and flew off into the sunset."  
  
He chuckled and brushed a loose tendril of her hair back behind her ear. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were enjoying yourself."  
  
"It's a good thing you know better, then," she answered primly, though her eyes were sparkling and a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Indeed." He tilted her chin up to his for another kiss. She melted into it with a sigh of contentment. Neither spoke for a long time, but expressed their love for each other in other ways.  
  
* * *  
  
_Albus,  
  
Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup! Ron finally got his act together and didn't let any goals in except one. I can still hear my young lions celebrating their victory.  
  
Always, Minerva._  
  
* * *  
  
_Minerva,  
  
Congratulations on the win. That's one thing to make Harry happy this year. I miss you.  
  
Forever, Albus._  
  
* * *  
  
Albus was awakened from sound sleep by the sound of someone banging on the back door of the building. While Albus groped for his glasses on the bedside table, he heard his brother open the door. "Hagrid?"  
  
"Where's Professor Dumbledore?" Hagrid's voice boomed through the small building as Albus pulled his purple and gold dressing gown on over his nightshirt. "I need to see him."  
  
When Aberforth looked in, he found Albus sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting patiently. "Albus, Hagrid's here to see you. I don't think it's good."  
  
"Thank you, Aberforth." Albus stood and crossed to the door, clasping his brother's shoulder before descending the stairs to the barroom. "Hagrid?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Sir," Hagrid straightened from where he'd been bent over the limp form of his dog. "It was Professor Umbridge, Sir. She tried to sack me."  
  
"I'm guessing she didn't succeed," Albus commented quietly as he sat down at the long bar.  
  
"No, Sir." Hagrid shook his shaggy head. "Professor McGonagall, she tried ter help."  
  
"Tried?" Albus' gaze drew sharp. "Did something happen to her?"  
  
"She was hit by four Stunners, Sir," Hagrid reported. "Righ' in the chest."  
  
Albus sat still for a long moment. Without warning, he snatched up a nearby barstool and flung across the room, to shatter against the opposite wall. "Albus!"  
  
Not heeding his brother's voice, Albus seized the stool he'd been sitting on and hurled it after the first. "Professor Dumbledore, Sir! Stop!"  
  
"No, Albus!" Aberforth seized his brother from behind, locking his arms around the elder wizard's chest. "You won't help her by carrying on this way."  
  
"She's hurt!" Albus shouted, struggling to break Aberforth's grip. "She could need me right now and I'm not there to help her!"  
  
"Albus, think," Aberforth spoke directly into Albus' ear. "You know Minerva: she's strong, she's stubborn. She's not going to let four measly Stunners stop her for long. She'll pull through. You've got to trust in that."  
  
Slowly, Albus calmed down. Hagrid stared at the wizard he'd looked to as a father with surprise. Though it was common knowledge among the staff that there was something going on between the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, this was the first time the gamekeeper had seen a manifestation of that and, to be honest, it scared the half-giant a little. Albus took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're right, Aberforth. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Albus." The barkeeper walked over to the shattered remains of his stools and tapped each with a long finger. Without a word, both stools repaired themselves and flew back over to settle at the bar. "Next time, though, you're fixing the damage."  
  
Albus chuckled weakly as he sank back onto his newly-repaired stool. "I'm sorry, Aberforth, but you know how I get."  
  
"Indeed, I do," Aberforth agreed, sitting down on the stool next to Albus, facing his brother. "I'm sure somebody'll get word to us about Minerva."  
  
Albus nodded and, propping his elbows on the bar, buried his face in his hands. Aberforth patted his brother's shoulder, but said nothing. Hagrid had only to imagine if it had been Olympe in mortal danger to understand what Albus was going through. The half-giant sat nearby in a silent vigil.  
  
* * *  
  
It was almost morning when a burst of flame woke the three men. Albus sat up and stretched before smiling at the phoenix. "Hello, Fawkes." The phoenix trilled an arpeggio of notes that heartened Albus before nudging a roll of parchment towards the wizard. As Aberforth and Hagrid rubbed the sleep from their eyes, Albus picked up the parchment and read the letter inside.  
  
_Albus,  
  
I'm sure you already know by now, but Minerva was attacked last night while trying to stop Umbridge from taking Hagrid. Four Stunners hit her in the chest as a result. I did what I could for her and she's in stable condition, but she needs to go to St. Mungo's. I'll be sending her once I'm sure the journey won't damage her any further. Please, don't do anything foolish. She'll pull through for you, if not her lions.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey._  
  
Albus sighed and stood up. "I'd better return to my room before anyone spots me through the window."  
  
Aberforth eyed the letter, and then looked up at his brother. "What does the letter say, Albus?"  
  
"Minerva is alive, but needs to go to St. Mungo's," Albus informed the two men before departing for his room.  
  
In the bar, Aberforth and Hagrid exchanged glances. "I hope he doesn't do anything rash."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore never would," Hagrid defended.  
  
"When it comes to Minerva, Hagrid," Aberforth shook his head, "you can never be sure what Albus will do. Now," Aberforth made himself comfortable, "why are you so beat up?"  
  
* * *  
  
This time, when the rush of flame disappeared, Albus found himself standing in a darkened hospital room. His wife lay in the nearby bed, asleep. Fawkes settled on Albus' shoulder as he moved to the bed and perched on the edge. With infinite tenderness, Albus picked up a slender hand in both of his larger ones. "Minerva?" She stirred slightly and moaned in pain. "Tabby, wake up."  
  
Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled slightly when she saw Albus. "I knew you'd come."  
  
"I had to," he murmured softly, stroking her hand with the tips of his long fingers. "When Hagrid told me..."  
  
"Hagrid's alright, then?" she asked, dark blue eyes sharpening.  
  
He nodded, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Yes, he got away." He gestured to the phoenix perched on his shoulder. "I brought Fawkes with me, to heal the damage."  
  
"No, Albus." She shook her head almost frantically. "That would endanger both of us."  
  
He frowned, puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Think, Albus," she prompted. "Fudge knows about Fawkes. The Healers would be able to tell if a phoenix, even Fawkes, had sped up the healing process. It wouldn't take long for even Fudge to put two and two together to come up with four."  
  
He sighed, his shoulders slumping. Fawkes flew from Albus' shoulder to the footboard of the bed. "I see your point, my dear, but I hate to see you like this."  
  
She reached up with her free hand to stroke his cheek. "I know, Albus, but I don't want you to risk getting caught. Just coming to see me is risky."  
  
He nodded, covering her hand with one of his. "I love you, Minerva."  
  
She smiled tremulously. "I love you, too, Albus."  
  
Fawkes tilted his head to one side and made a soft chirp as husband and wife shared a warm kiss that was all-too-brief. "Get well soon, my dear."  
  
"I fully intend to," she informed him with a hint of steel. "Now, please go before you're caught."  
  
After one last kiss, Albus and Fawkes disappeared in a burst of flame. When a nurse came by to check on Minerva, she was puzzled to see a contented smile on the Transfiguration professor's face. Once safe in his room, Albus sank onto the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands. Fawkes settled on Albus' knee and crooned a soft, comforting tune.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm here to visit Minerva McGonagall," he informed the welcome witch calmly.  
  
"Of course, Professor Dumbledore." The welcome witch didn't take long to look up which room Minerva was in and tell him.  
  
"Thank you." He left with a swish of his robes. No one tried to stop him as he made his way to Minerva's room. "Minerva?"  
  
"Albus." She was sitting up in bed, looking better than when he had last visited her. The smile that had appeared upon his entrance faded as he crossed the room and sank into the chair beside her bed. "Albus, what's wrong?"  
  
He took her hand in both of his and met her eyes sorrowfully. "Sirius is dead."  
  
She drew in a sharp breath, her hand tightening around his. "How, Albus?"  
  
Speaking quietly, he described what had happened since the Stunners had hit her. "So, even though I am Headmaster once more, Harry despises me, and I don't blame him."  
  
"Albus, listen to me," she cupped his cheek in her hand and tilted his face up to look at her. "You've made a mistake. We all make them. A wise man once told me that we can't change the past. We can only hope we do better in the future."  
  
He smiled sadly, covering her hand with his. "Ah, Minerva, what would I do without you? The wizarding world looks to me to protect them from Voldemort, but I could not be strong without you by my side."  
  
"Is that a hint?" she asked with a soft smile. "I fully intend to return to Hogwarts, Albus. Don't worry about me."  
  
"It's a pity Fawkes can't be of assistance now," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand.  
  
She sighed. "I'll be fine, Albus. The Healers said I'll be free to go in a couple days. As soon as they release me, I'm going straight to Hogwarts."  
  
He nodded and shifted from the chair to the bed. "Hogwarts isn't the only one who needs you, Minerva."  
  
She smiled up at him. "I know, Albus. I need you, too."  
  
He pulled his wand from his robes and aimed it at the door. Once the silencing and locking charms were in place, he pulled her to him for a warm kiss.  
  
**Finite** 


End file.
